


The Dragon Shifter

by 786



Series: The Shifters [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Ben 10 Series, Game of Thrones (TV), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Shifter, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Dragons, F/M, occurs in a parallel universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: The throne room was silent" we have heard rumors concerning you , son " Rhaegar said in a soft tone " we demand answers to them . Swear upon the Faith and your loyalty to the crown that you will not lie " .To everyone's surprise and horror , the silver haired Northerner spat on the ground and spoke in venom " I don't pray to those leeches you call Gods !! , and my loyalty is to Ned Stark and my country , The North ! "-During the tourney of Harrenhall , what if Rhaegar in a drunken state had spent a night with the Northern maid ? , what if he had a bastard son who he left in the North with his mother ? .Etrigan Snow has always stuck out like a sore thumb because of his looks but what happens when he awakes or rather hatches something that has not existed in a century and a half ? . What happens when he also finds a powerful gauntlet that turns him into other worldly beings What happens when his father notices him ? .
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Shifters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882861
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Devin Oliver ( the singer ) as Etrigan Snow 

Olivia Sanabia as Alys Karstark

Kathryyn Winnick as Grenda Belaerys 

Adam Driver as Jon Snow

Matthew Daddario as Ramsay Snow

Gaia Weiss as Visenya Targaryen ( Rhaegar's daughter )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide Kane as Jinora Snow , Etrigan and Ramsay's mother

" FOOLS !!!! " Aegon the conquerer's voice boomed throughout the Dragonstone of the afterlife . Many Targaryens who were minding their own business winced while Aegon was reprimanding some fools alongside the ones he liked and respected .

" You have taken the name of our family down the drain , your pride and penchant for cruelty and stupidity not only took the lives of the people we swore to protect but the ones who were our allies as well and those who were our family !!! " .

" As if you were any better " Jaehaerys pathetically grumbled under his breath . 

" Jaehaerys , shut up you idiot ! " Aegon the 5th hissed under his breath but unfortunately for them , Aegon the conquerer turned his attention to the said person's name .

" You ! , you dishonored your son's memory and passed over your own granddaughter on account of her sex alone ! " Aegon screeched .

" I had to keep the realm united , they would never have followed a girl ! " Jaehaerys argued .

" WE HAD DRAGONS , WE DON'T CONCERN OURSELVES WITH BIASED OPINIONS !!! " Aegon shouted and almost went to strangle Jaehaerys who shook in terror but was saved by the timely intervention of Visenya and Rhaenys who held Aegon back .

Many older ones of the Targaryen clan looked at them exasperatedly while some of the younger members - Aegon's descendants were scared of what is to come. 

" You are reproaching me but not Maegor ?! , He was worse than me ! " Jaehaerys questioned him panickingly , pointing to his uncle who stood there with a mask of indifference as he looked at the nearby river , watching a young boy in the living realm . 

" Least he didn't disown his daughter " Aegon retorted " he had 2 girls who he loved despite their bastard status !!! . AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BUILD A DAMN DRAGON CAGE ?!!! " .

Maegor froze and then remembered the time he spent with his secret daughters to keep them safe and how he sent them beyond the Wall on Balerion with Dragon eggs to ensure that their safety remains .. until they had reunited with him on the other side . He then sighed sadly , turning back to the lake . He wanted to destroy the Faith of the Seven so that his daughters wouldn't suffer scorn because of them but he only paved a road to his own destruction .

Upon seeing Jaehaerys's frightened face , Aegon turned to Rhaenyra and Aegon who gulped upon his gaze on them " AND YOU !! , You dumb cunts !! . You damn bloody dragon killers !! " .

" He / she started it ! " Aegon II and Rhaenyra pointed fingers at each other like children but Aegon slapped them both , leaving them caressing their cheeks .

" Bloody Dragonbanes ! , both of you , a fucking usurper who usurped his sister and a adulterer who wanted to put her illigitimate children on the throne , breaking the trust of her father and our loyal house !!! . Oh wait , YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN NEPHEW !!!! " .

Both half siblings flinched in fear , clutching their swollen cheeks . 

He then turned to the side to the recent arrival who was attempting to hide from his scrutiny . 

" Well well if it isn't the Mad King himself ? " Aegon mockingly announced with unbridled fury " the man who burned a warden of our most loyal house and bannermen whose son strangled himself attempting to save his father !! " .

While Aegon was attacking his descendants , Aemond one eyed stood bored and turned his attention to Maegor who was staring at the salt water .

" On the left boy , yes ! , Keep it going !! " Maegor's cheers diverted someone's attention to him .

" What are you gawking at " Aemond one-eyed sat next to him as he looked at the water and began to watch a silver haired and Grey eyed boy fighting alongside several others in the snow against pale bald men in furs and some facial haired ones as well . Aemond watched in shock as the Silver boy ducked under a Thenn's axe and pulling out and holding a knife in reverse grip before using it to slash the bald man's knee , making him trip before using his own axe to behead him in one clean stroke " That boy is skilled " .

" He's our descendant Etrigan Snow , Rhaegar's bastard son " Maegor said " look at him go ! " .

" He's fighting wildlings twice his size , either he's brave or he's a fool - " Aemond was cut off by Maegor .

" The North is a cold place , all its inhabitants are tough hard skinned survivors ! , we Targaryens should have sent our young to foster there otherwise our house never would have been in this predicament , we would have learned some honesty , honour , could've toughened up some more and Dragons could have grown better with all the magic there " Maegor said , not diverting his attention from the sea .

" I asked mother to go there when I was young , I loved the Kings of Winter stories " Aemond chuckled at the fond memory but then frowned " she called them savages , barbarians and me a fool for even considering it , not taking into account that they were a far more grounded people than we were used to " .

Maegor looked at the boy who was riding home " that boy is grounded and level headed as well as fierce when the situation demands , unlike our other descendants and not to forget that he's also skilled though a bit untrained , reminds me of myself at his age " .

" Me too " Aemond said and something clicked in him " you said he's untrained , what if he's not untrained and learns from better swordsmen " .

Maegor had a knowing look in his eye and smirked .

**292 AC**

**3rd person's POV**

" Aaaah ! " 

A wildling screamed as an axe was shoved into his belly by a giant man with long hair and beard .

The Greatjon Umber along with his party were a few miles away from his keep , fighting another fresh band of Wildlings that arrived from the Beyond The Wall a few days ago and had been hiding within the forest ever since .

His son Smalljon and men almost finished them up when suddenly Greatjon heard a loud roar behind him and turned to find a tall Thenn warrior about to shove his axe towards his head and was nearly close when he literally lost his left footing and fell down to the floor screaming before a sword was shoved through his throat .

The silver haired boy with Gray eyes holding the weapon grunted and looked upto the Giant Lord who gave him a nod before returning to hacking wildlings .

-

" You did good boy " the Greatjon praised the silver haired boy along with a few ' aye's ' from his party " you might look like quarter Southerner but you have Northern Bones , this is for sure " .

Etrigan Snow nodded in thanks and slightly bowed his head . He was a silver haired boy with grey eyes and a Long face .

Now , the Greatjon had been around the Starks long enough to recognize their looks and this boy fit the description . He still remembered how their mother Jinora Snow came to work at their keep years ago with her 2 sons in tow and how one look at Etrigan made him question her about his father because the boy also had looks that match another man's features , the man he fought against in the Rebellion .

Jinora Snow went silent and looked down , one look at her face and Grey eyes was enough for Greatjon to realize who she was as well . 

Years ago , Branda Stark had a bastard daughter with a commoner whose name and identity were kept undisclosed by her sister Lyarra Stark , the former Lady of Winterfell who still lives to this day , but then the Greatjon put 2 and 2 together and figured out the truth of who she was and who her first son was .

He wanted to send the boy , his brother and mother away , he hated the Targaryens for what happened to the North , what it went through .. but he remembered that the boy was a bastard born in the North and was innocent and was only a boy , he also had the blood of the family he served running through his mother and his veins .

" Mi'lord we're nearly there " Etrigan's voice snapped him away from his thoughts as he stared at the Walls of his Keep , the triangular structure was visible within from the hill his horse stood at . He could view the mountain where it was built on and was proud of his ancestors for it .

" Nothing beats coming home after repelling raiders ! " Smalljon Umber sighed .

" And experiencing a woman " someone in the party called out and everyone laughed except for Etrigan who stared at them in confusion .

The Greatjon caught it and guffawed in amusement , the boy was truly dumb when it came to the " important part " of life as he put it .

" 7 hells ! , My back still sores from the kick from that bear fucking wildling " Lorek , an aging soldier in his party swore .

" His name is Tormund Giantsbane " Etrigan stated . 

" Whatever the hell his name is , that bastard escaped " Lorek said in determination " next time he won't be so lucky " . 

Etrigan made a solemn face as if contemplating something , which the Greatjon noted and thought ' definitely a Stark blooded boy , like Ned and his boy Jon Snow ' . 

He remembered to the time of when Lord Stark and Lady Lyarra visited Last Hearth and during their stay , spotted the boy along with his brother and mother .

_They were having a feast to celebrate their welcome and nearly everyone had left ._

_" who's that boy ? " Lord Eddard asked as he pointed towards the boy across the hall at one of the seats , breaking his fast ._

_" That .. is Etrigan Snow , my Lord . He , his mother Jinora Snow and brother Ramsay Snow work here " the Greatjon answered to him ._

_Lady Lyarra's head shot up towards Greatjon as she asked with her eyes widened " Jinora Snow ? " ._

_" Are you both familiar mi'lady ? " The Greatjon raised an eyebrow ._

_Lyarra went silent with Ned for a moment before saying " aye , Jinora is my sister's daughter . Brenda wanted to raise her in solitude and she did until she died of fever and stress when Jinora was 11 , she arranged for her to be sent to House Glover to serve as its handmaiden in hopes she could live a better life , it seems I wasn't completely wrong , she at least has children to love . I would gladly welcome the 3 of them to Winterfell but my fucking daughter in law is too much of a Southerner to understand that name and status doesn't make family " ._

_" Mother ! - " Ned was about to admonish her before she shot him a glare ._

_" Go on ! , lick your wife's feet like you always do , let her try abusing little Jon like you always do and close your eyes to it all !! . You honour fucking Craven !!! " Her scream was loud enough to attract attention from nearby tables but one glare from her made them return to their business ._

_Ned was left with shame with his mother's words but he didn't let himself show it and taking a close look at Etrigan , he noticed his more peculiar features along with his Stark ones ... until realisation sunk in ._

_" The boy ... Who's his father ? " He slowly asked Lord Umber ._

_" I don't know but I have my suspicions ... and he's as old as the tourney in Harrenhall " Lord Umber minced words , not wanting to take the name of the man he hates ._

_" The other one ? " Lyarra asked , to which the Greatjon shook his head ._

_Ned Stark let realisation sink in as he looked at the boy and glared down at the table while Lyarra said " the boy was sent away with his mother when Rhaegar found out , he did the deed himself " ._

_" That inbred shit has no sense of honour ! " Ned venomously swore " not only did he start a war and betrayed his wife , he refused to take responsibility for his child ! " ._

_Lyarra looked at her son and shared his anger but she turned to Greatjon Umber " Lord Umber , I thank you for caring for my niece and great nephews but I have a favor to ask of you " ._

_" Name it , my Lady " ._

" I killed a few Wildlings myself " Etrigan's voice brought him out of his memory as he spoke " they were scared , mumblin' somethin' about ' the dead and all ' " .

" Delusions of savages " Smalljon dismissed such whispers .

" That Wall we live close to surely wasn't built to keep wildlings out because they were Northmen as well before what they became " Etrigan said .

Smalljon raised an eye and Etrigan said " the sightings of Wildlings on the Last Hearth and Deepwood Motte have increased , mi'lord , surely we should check " .

" The correct word is investigate not that I care , boy but ... you make sense " Greatjon said as they reached the Keep .

When they entered , servants , guards and The Greatjon's wife stood in front of the keep to welcome them .

As they all greeted each other , a young boy emerged from the crowd to Etrigan's side who smiled " little brother " .

" Brother , you're fucked " Ramsay said , his eyes displaying fear .

" What ? " Etrigan asked in confusion .

-

" ETRIGAN SNOW !!!! , YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN !!!! , WHAT IDIOT GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO FIGHT WILDLINGS OFF !!!! , YOU'RE FUCKING TWEEEELVE !!!!!! " Jinora Snow's booming voice caused everyone in the nearby rooms present to flinch in fear , including Greatjon Umber and his children . Even he had to admit that he paled in comparison to her loud booming voice and not that he would ever admit it , she scared the shit out of him and his family members . 

The 9 year old Ramsay Snow's oblong face shape displayed an exasperated look as he rolled his pale blue eyes while covering his ears to block out the noise coming from his mother screaming at his older brother as he stood near the Umbers . 

Ramsay though smelled something nasty nearby and he traced it back to the Greatjon and Smalljon's pants which were shaking . His eyes then widened as his look contorted into one of disgust .

" 7 hells ! , Mi'lords " Ramsay exclaimed .

" Boy , don't look at me like that , your mother reminds me of mine ! " Greatjon defended himself .

" Yours scares the shit out of me , even me own mother's not that scary when she rages like a bull " Smalljon admitted .

" Or when she snores like a cow ! " Greatjon chimed in and they both laughed .

" is that so ? " They however forgot to notice that the said woman was standing near them .

Father and son now gulped in terror .

' 7 hells ! . Good work Ramsay , there goes your sleep tonight ' the boy thought to himself with annoyance as another screaming fit began .


End file.
